


Reacquainted Touch with Jester Lavorre and Nott

by Fernatticus



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, POV Jester Lavorre, Pining, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24366799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fernatticus/pseuds/Fernatticus
Summary: Jester helps Nott adjust to her touch issues and the two of them snuggle.
Relationships: Jester Lavorre & Nott, Jester Lavorre/Nott
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	Reacquainted Touch with Jester Lavorre and Nott

Jester quickly noticed how touch oriented Nott was. It was in no way an obvious thing, but Jester was quite insightful. When they had just met, Nott had stuck to Caleb's shadow. The two of them would hold hands and stick close together, and Jester thought it wasn't stupid that they had assumed he was her father figure.

Whenever Jester touched Nott, she would get startled. Jester apologized quickly, but it quickly became apparent that Nott wasn't uncomfortable with touch, she was touch starved. After, Nott would sort of test the waters, brushing by Jester or getting closer. It evoked a strange feeling in Jester seeing how nervous Nott was about asking for and receiving affection. She always got bashful with Caleb, waving him off, but Jester could tell she appreciated those moments. 

The first time they really hugged was when Nott went unconscious during the fight in Alfield. After getting Molly up, Jester had ran over and scooped Nott's tiny body. After casting the spell, Nott's eyes had flickered open and her eyes had adjusted, meeting Jester's teary ones. Jester pulled Nott into a full hug, and a moment later she could feel the goblin girl's weak arms slowly come up and latch onto Jester's back. 

After that, an unspoken seal had been broken. The two of them touched much more. Jester would grab Nott's hand and pull her along or pick her up. Nott got better about reciprocating as well. She slowly got more comfortable with touch. It vaguely seemed to Jester that Nott knew about normal touch, she just needed a reminder. It was sweet, and Jester was endeared. It was also quite nice to hold Nott, and for some reason her face got hot and her heart beat a lot faster. She wasn't totally sure why.

One day, on a particularly boring day of travel, Jester, Nott and Caleb were the only ones in the cart. Caleb was, unsurprising, reading. He and Nott had talked for a while but the conversation had drifted off as the landscape stayed the same. Nott was reviewing a couple finds from the last town; a navy blue button, a silver ring with a fake gem and a small ornament. Jester looked over her sketch book at Nott and worked up the nerves to make a suggestion.

"Nott, come sit in my lap. You can come draw with me!" She justified. Nott looked up surprised, then confused. She crawled forward a bit, pocketing her collection.

"I'm sorry?" She asked for clarity, a small blush creeping onto her cheeks. If Jester hadn't' have been so perceptive, she could have spared her heart quickening at the frankly adorable sight. She shook the feeling away.

"Here," She said, gently pulling Nott over the floor and into the air. Nott let out a small squeak as Jester's strong arms deposited the small girl onto her lap, her back pressing to Jester's chest. Caleb glanced up to check what was happening before going back to his book. "See? I'm very comfortable."

Nott tilted her head back, and her expressive eyes gazed into Jester's. For a second Jester wondered if Nott could feel how quickly her heart was beating and the jig was up, but Nott smiled and simply squirmed to get comfortable before settling in. Jester pulled out her sketchbook and laid it in Nott's lap.

"That is a lot of dicks. I don't think I've ever seen so many on one page," Nott commented with showy, faux reverence. 

"Thanks, I'm going for a world record," Jester responded, her arms definitely not pulling Nott a little closer.

"Don't worry, Jes. I think you got it," Nott chuckled. Jester acutely noticed how she could feel Nott's body shake as she laughed and Jester maybe wanted to feel that a lot more.

The two of them spent the next few hours on the sketchbook, Nott giving her contributions. Nott, as Jester noticed, was a surprisingly accurate artist. It made sense, Nott had practiced hands and she was pretty smart. Unfortunately, she lacked in the creativity department. This led into a game were Jester would get Nott to draw someone (Avantika) and then Jester would deface it. After a while, Nott yawned aloud, her back arching like a cat and her shoulders pressing into Jester. 

"This had been fun, but I'm gonna try to get a nap in now so I can take first watch later," She explained. Jester's heart sunk in her chest a little knowing Nott would get up. Jester gave a hum of understanding. Nott shifted, and in one quick movement she had completely flipped herself around on Jester's lap. Her arms wrapped around Jester's back, although her hands couldn't touch. Jester stared down in surprise, her heart not beating, as Nott nestled in. Nott got comfortable, resting her head on Jester's chest. She eyes fluttered close and she let out a small sigh. 

Jester's arms wrapped around Nott's comparably skinny torso. Slowly, she rested her chin on the crown of Nott's head. She looked out of Nott's shoulder to see Caleb sitting there with a fond smile on his face. He met her eyes and he laughed silently at Jester's expression. He pulled out a wire and whispered into it, directing it to Jester.

"Ja, she does that. It's a lot. I understand." His voice echoed in Jester's mind. Jester nodded slightly, as not to jostle the girl who was using her as a pillow. Caleb nodded and returned to his book. Jester shut her eyes, reveling in the moment. She tightened the embrace slightly, mostly just enjoying the closeness before she felt what could only be described as vibrating. Her eyes opened and she looked down, careful not to disturb Nott.

"Did she just-" Jester started softly, looking to Caleb. 

"Purr? Yes. I'm not sure if she's even aware she does it," He responded.

"That's... adorable," She murmured. She raised a hand to Nott's head and pet her hair. Nott's large ears twitched in response. Caleb nodded in agreement, returning once more to his book. 

Jester eventually dozed off as well, Nott acting as a comfort blanket. Just before she lost consciousness she couldn't help but think how nice it would be to have this all the time.

**Author's Note:**

> T-they... :D  
> Comments always appreciated


End file.
